Save The Day: THE SUPER SIX
by Bteam
Summary: It's ben a year sence the graet thaw. Every thing in Arendelle is great. That is In till Pitch attacks Arendelle, and is saved by , a dragon trainer , a healer , a winter spirit, and a archer. Join Jack, Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, Elsa, and Anna in the fight against Pitch! There will be a suprize for Anna! I do not own any of the character all of them blong to diseny and dreamworks
1. Marrige Ropzel

**hey hey Bteam here! This is another story of mine from Wattpad, the chapters are a bit short, only coz I'm copying and pasteing from my book on Wattpad, and it makes it look longer on Wattpad, i might combine two chapters, depends. Well enjoy!**

Elsa POV

It was a year after the great thaw, everything is great, Anna and Kristoff are married, I'm controlling my powers, and Olaf hasn't melted. Well with that snow flury, he never will, hopefully.

At the moment I was in my study sighing paper work. _Papper work._ Part of being queen.

Lots and lots of paper work.

That was when I came across a sertin letter from Lottington...One of our trade partners.

It was another marrige ropzel...For Pete sake this is the third one this month!

Bealive it or not, I don't wanna marrie for the sake of the kingdom.

Like my sister, I wanna Marrie for love. But of course I never telled anyone.

Thats when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I comand, putting down the letter.

The door open and Anna skipped into the room. Happy and perky as usual.

"Hey Elsa, what ya doing?" She ask me leaning on my desk.

"Papper work..." I mumber.

She picks up the marrige ropzel letter, and squeals.

"Elsa another marrige ropzel! And from the Prince of Lottington! He's cute!" She squeals exsiteldy.

I roll my eyes and take the letter.

"Yes, another marrige ropzel, whitch I'm saying no to." I say crumbling the letter and throwing it in the fire place.

She groans.

"Oh come on Elsa! Your going to need to get married sooner or later!" She try's to convince me. Not working very well.

"I'm fine without a king." I say, even though, it would be nice to find love, but I have my sister and Kristoff. I'm fine...

Anna just rolls her eyes.

"By the way, I wanted to ask, sense the Aniversary of the corination is next week, I wanted to know if we could throw a party in honer of it?" She ask, my eyes widen. I compleatly forgot it's next week.

"That's a great idea..." I mumber.

"yay! I'll start planning!" She says and skips out if the study.

I get back to doing my papper work, but I still can't help but wonder, what could go wrong this time?

**Hope YA like it! Follow, favorite and coment!**


	2. Mystery Girl

**hey blue monkey Natoin, I forgot to mention the ships are: Jesla, eugenuzle, Hiccstrid, and KRISTANNA. And I can't do accents, so MERIDA will be talking normally, but you can imagine her accsent.**

Hiccup POV

Me and Toothless was flying around berk when I saw the northan lights. Uh oh. "Toothlesss, I gess were going to the pole"I say, he nods and takes off north.

Rapunzel POV

I was painting in my tower. Then I saw the northern lights. Somthing must be going on at the pole. I took out a snow globe that north gave me than threw it on the ground. I than went threw the potal.

Merida POV

I was sitting on top of a cliff when the northern lights aperad. North better have a good ecscuse for this one I took out a snowglobe and went through the portal.

Jack POV

I was in Burguss when the nortan lights apeard. I took off and headed torward the pole.

third person POV

"Okay North you better have a good reason why you called us hear". Jack

said as he flew in. "Yup it bett'a be go'd!" Merida said as she steped out of a Hiccup and Toothless flew in than Rapunzel steped out of a portal than the rest of the guardians came.

Third person POV

I do! Manny has something to tell us! I can feel it in my belly!" North said wile pating his belly. Are you sure thats injiejestoin?" Bunny asked annoyed. Sandy just roled his eyes ."Yah North, there have ben no sines of Pitch latly?"Rapunzel said gesturing to the lights on the globe. "I'm with Punzie on this one. "Hiccup said, crossing his ar,s.

Than Manny's light shone down on the globe room. Every body stared in awe. There was a shadow of a girl that had snowflakes coming out her hand? Than a hand grabed the girl. Than there was a shadow of Pitch laghing. Every boddys mouths were glued to the floor. Who was that?! Merida said I confusion. I don't know. Hiccup said shocked.

Her name is Elsa Arendelle , Queen of Arendelle.

A voice said . Was that Many? Jack asked who has ben quiet this whole time.

"She has snow powers , I need you four to go to Arendelle to stop Pitch. "

Manny said."Wait , she has ice powers!" Jack asked in confusoin. "No time for that! You four are going to Arendelle!" North yelled. "North, are you sure thats a good idea?" Tooth asked concerned. "If Manny said so, than I'm sending them to Arendelle!" North said still jolly as always. "I heard theres a ball down there in a week!"Rapunzel explained. "That will be a perfect time for Pitch to invade." Hiccup mumbes. "Right , you go down there in a week! But for mean wile keep a eye out!"North said.

The four noded. And went back to where they came from.


	3. Arthors note

Ok I get it I get it, I tried editing it but the stupid thing won't save. And I put effort into my STORYS, this my first story on Wattpad so it's not perfect, ok? Maybe I should have just stuck with Wattpad...


End file.
